


Loud House: Morticians Club Discipline Methods

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Set right after Lucy’s flashback in my storyLoud House: Funny Revenge.





	Loud House: Morticians Club Discipline Methods

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Set right after Lucy’s flashback in my story _Loud House: Funny Revenge._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Many Morticians Club members are not named, so I’m gonna make up names when I have some of them say or do something.
> 
>  
> 
> **Haiku:[](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Haiku)[theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Ha…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Haiku)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Full Morticians Club:[](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Morticians_Club)[theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Mo…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://theloudhouse.wikia.com/wiki/Morticians_Club)**
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Lucy Loud’s face was steadily getting redder at seeing the image on the screen of herself in pink _Princess Pony_ panties and a t-shirt. “Uh-uh, I, m-moving on…” Hastily, she clicked the button on the remote once more, switching the slide to an image of herself sliding on her black and white striped socks, now in JUST the those horribly humiliating panties. “Uhhh!” 

Panicking, she rapidly flicked through the slides, each one of them showing her getting more dressed and not stopping until 5 slides later when there were no more pictures of herself in those panties left.

Drawing in a couple of shaky breaths, the gothic girl turned towards her spooky clubmates who had now recovered from their initial surprise and shock and were looking MUCH less amused. “Lucy,” began Zachary, the member with the cloak and glasses, “what did we just see?”

What they’d just seen was Luan’s latest April Fool’s prank on her, but Lucy knew that wasn’t what the boy was referring to. “Umm, nothing…”

“Really now?” Agatha, the girl in the dress with braces on her teeth and holding a parasol, questioned in her grim tone, because I could have sworn we just saw you in something MOST inappropriate.”

 _Not good…_ Sighing to take a breath without looking any more troubled than normal, Lucy weakly defended with, “They weren’t that bad.”

“Not that bad?” Agatha, even with her voice getting no louder than normal, still managed to send a chill up Lucy’s spine with that question. “They’re an affront to everything we stand for.” The other members nodded along with her. “And for all we know, you could have more of those _cheerful_ things on right now.”

“I don’t.” It was a testament to her calmness that she was able to lie like that without changing her tone.

Calling her bluff, Zachary challenged her to, “Prove it.”

 _Ohhh nooo…_ “I- there’s no need- Huh!” Even in her dull tones, her surprise was still apparent when Haiku appeared behind her and grabbed onto her, holding Lucy still with ease and began lifting up the helpless girl’s black minidress.

“Now, let’s see what… Hssssss!” Haiku fought to avoid recoiling as the other club members stepped back at the sight of Lucy’s sunny yellow _Princess Pony_ panties. “It’s even worse than I thought.”

“Something like this… Why this requires a level 3 punishment at least.” Agatha said.

Lucy swallowed nervously as the other members nodded. Still holding onto the girl, Haiku asked, “Will you submit?”

“…Yes.” It was hardly a choice. Getting caught in something like this, they’d never let her stay in the club if she refused.

“Then assume the position.” Agatha instructed. Nodding, Lucy did so and went to the room’s front desk, placed her hands on it, bent over with her rear stuck out, and re-hiked up her dress to keep her panty-clad bottom exposed.

Reaching into her own desk and bringing out a riding crop, Agatha held it out to Haiku. “Me?”

“You subdued her well. It is earned.” 

Nodding, Haiku took the crop and walked up to Lucy. “Nothing personal.” she said before delivering a strike to the girl’s bottom.

**SMACK!**

“Owch!” Her butt wiggled a bit in discomfort and she grunted in discomfort when Haiku grabbed onto the yellow, pony covered panties and pulled up into her crack to expose her pale cheeks.

**SMACK!  
SMACK!**

“AHOW! Oowowow…” Although her voice had gotten a bit higher, Lucy managed to keep that last string of pained ows relatively quiet.

**SMACK!  
** SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK! 

“NYEEEE!” Lucy grit her teeth and trembled. No longer able to keep quiet after the quick assault she’d just faced. “M-mer…” She swallowed a lump in her throat. “Mercy.”

“For the guilty…”

**SMACK!**

“OWWW!” Lucy followed that cry with a hiss, her rapidly reddening cheeks burning.

“…there is none.”

**SMACK!  
** SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK! 

When Haiku finally stopped, by which point Lucy was trembling and teary eyed with a rosy red bottom, she turned towards the rest of the club. “I think she’s had enough.”

The others nodded, while Lucy took deep breaths to try and reign in her pained expression. When she felt she was calm enough, she asked, “Am I good now?”

“We’ll have to give you some underwear inspections during meetings from now on,” Zachary said, making Lucy blush more deeply, “but we suppose you are indeed good.”

A sigh escaped from Lucy, one of both relief and frustration. Luan would PAY for this.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml761905295']=[] 


End file.
